It Belongs in a Museum
It Belongs in a Museum is a quest obtained by talking to Pyrite in the Heartlands, on the road to Cloudopolis from Midway Village. Prerequisites The player must have graduated as well as completed the quest Mindless Violins. BUG: Even if the player has not yet finished the Mindless Violins quest, it is still possible to acquire this quest. Asking Pyrite about the statue and answering no when Pyrite asks if the player has finished is bugged. The dialogue assumes the player has finished Mindless Violins and will initiate the quest. Opal will not respond until Mindless Violins is completed, however. Starting the quest Talk to Pyrite and ask about the statue. Pyrite suggests that Fire Opal would the the expert to talk to. Journal: Pyrite wants to know about some statue he uncovered. I agreed to go ask Opal for her professional opinion, because I'm a nice pony like that. *''Go see Fire Opal'' A cursed statue (part 1): Fire Opal After showing Fire Opal the statue, she finds out that there is a curse on it, since she is not very knowledgeable on the subject, she asks the player to find Silver Hoof in Cantermore to find out more. Journal: Opal was less than helpful. However, she gave me a lead: Silver Hoof should know something about this! *''Go see Silver Hoof'' A cursed statue (part 2): Silver Hoof Silver Hoof identifies the curse as being one to ward off enemies, and removes it with a simple spell. However, the curse will take a few hours to wear off completely. Upon further discussion about the curse, he mentions that the curse causes its targets to become easily distracted from their original quest. When the player asks how much the statue is worth, Silver Hoof directs them to Wanda Percent in Ponydale, as she's more suited for such questions. Journal: Silver Hoof helped me put a few of the pieces together, but I'm not done yet. Wanda Percent knows about curses. I need to speak with her. *''Talk to Wanda'' The statue's worth (part 1): Wanda Percent Wanda explains to the player that although the statuette itself isn't worth much, the spell placed on it — to ward off Timberwolves — is rather valuable. The player asks for more information, but Wanda doesn't know anything else apart from that, so she suggests asking for Wayward's opinion. Journal: Wanda helped me link the statue to Timberwolves, but Wayward is my only friend who knows enough about Timberwolves to help me now. If I'd known how many ponies Pyrite's 'simple' request would be sending me too… *''Go see Wayward'' The statue's worth (part 2): Wayward Wayward isn't a pony of many words, but he hints that he does not like the statue, and asks the player to take it away. Journal: I've learned everything I can from Wayward. Wanda will want to hear what I've discovered. *''Talk to Wanda again'' The player then heads back to Wanda and tells her Wayward's thoughts on the statue, which leads to her conclusion that the statue is worthless as there won't be demand from people who would normally be interested in such artifacts. Journal: I've uncovered everything there is to know about this statue! Hopefully Pyrite will find my information interesting. And after all this effort on my part, he better have some pretty sincere thank-yous ready. *''Return to Pyrite'' Returning to Pyrite With all the information in mind, the player returns to Pyrite and tells him all that they've learned. As they have fulfilled Pyrite's request, the player asks for Midnight's package once more, but in all the running around that the player has done, Swift and Olga had already come along to retrieve the package to deliver to Midnight. However, Pyrite gives what he has remaining to the player. Journal: I've given Pyrite the information about the statue, and the statue itself. In return he gave me an assortment of items from his pouch. Whew. I'm glad to be finished with all that running around. Quest rewards Upon completion of this quest, the player is rewarded Pyrite's Satchel Bag. a Yellow Apple, the Cat Egg, a Smooth Rock, 12 bits, and 300 universal XP. Category:Quests Category:The Heartlands Category:Cloudopolis Category:Ponydale Category:Cantermore